Girl Talk It Up
by teamdamsay7
Summary: CeCe starts an advice show for "all girls in the world," but is secretly meant for a girl named Andria, who has a seemingly unhealthy crush on Gunther. But she realizes Andria is not the only one. GeCe, Tynka, Reuce and a drop of Cy, I guess?
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing, except OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rocky and CeCe played jump-rope for nearly half an hour, and they were getting tired. "Want to get a little cookie?" Rocky offered. CeCe's eyes widened. <em>Little cookie<em>. "No," she said firmly. "Maybe a bottle of water."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll go buy some." "Oh, for free?" CeCe asked. "No way, that's cheap. I'm coming with you." So the two best friends went inside the shop to buy some food. "Oh no, CeCe," Rocky suddenly realized. "I forgot my purse!" "Oh, that's bad," CeCe replied. "Let's go out and get it again." "No, you stay here," Rocky commanded her. "It'll be less than a minute, I swear."

"Okay, run free, birdy!" CeCe joked as Rocky darted out of the shop to get her purse. It was really important. How would she pay for her food if she didn't have money? Of course, that money was inside her purse, and Rocky **really **hated owing CeCe any money. She was, as Rocky put it, "interested" in debts.

_Finally_, CeCe thought. _Peace and cookies_. She originally wanted to buy a little cookie but she was afraid that Rocky would tease her for it because... ah, she didn't want to even **remember **it.

The person in front of CeCe left, and now it was her turn to buy. Some tall boy cut in front of her. "Hey!" she whined. "What are you -"

It was Gunther Hessenheffer. Of course, what did she expect? Rude dude. If only she were bigger, she would've kicked him out of the country a long, long time ago.

"Buying a little cookie, Little Cookie?" Gunther teased. CeCe blushed. She was both annoyed and laughing at the same time. "Shut up, I was just going to buy a bottle of water."

"But hey, where's Stinka?" CeCe asked. "I mean - Tinka." "Oh, she's somewhere with Ty," Gunther replied. CeCe nearly screamed out of jealousy and surprise. Ty was her crush, she wasn't going to lie. And she promised herself one day, they'd marry and...

"Hello, are you going to buy or what?" Gunther said, snapping her out of her weird daydream. "Yeah, I'm going to buy a cookie," she told the cashier. "I'm really sorry, but we're all sold out," the girl said, shaking. Something was **definitely** fishy.

"So, can I buy a cookie?" Gunther asked the girl. CeCe was frustrated. Didn't he just hear what the lady said? There were no more cookies left! "Sure," she answered, giving him a big cookie. "And I said little," he laughed, almost mocking CeCe. She growled at him like a tiger.

Instead of buying water, CeCe just followed Gunther out of the shop. "What's going on?" "Well, that lady was Andria," Gunther said, taking a bite off his cookie. "It's obvious she likes me. Too bad I don't like her."

* * *

><p><strong>Just so we're clear, this is a Gunther-CeCe story, okay? Thank you and please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing, except OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's your story?" Rocky asked, taking a sip out of her orange juice. After the whole thing, CeCe and Rocky decided to just head to the Jones residence and rest.<p>

"I know," CeCe said. "I feel real bad for Andria." Rocky looked at her as if something was wrong. "Feel bad?" she repeated. "Who are you, and what have you done to my best friend?"

"What are you talking about?" CeCe asked. "I'm myself." "No, you're not," Rocky insisted. "Remember that time when that woman fell on that manhole?" CeCe thought for a while before saying, "Yeah I do."

"You didn't even help her!" Rocky shouted. "I had to take that big lady's heavy hand and push her out with all of my strength." "What's your point?" CeCe said. "My point is, you're not usually this way," Rocky replied. "You only cared about yourself. But now..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," CeCe interrupted. "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to ditch me this way." Rocky frowned. "I want to help, but this isn't the right way."

"My name's CeCe, and **I** am girl enough to be real," CeCe proudly declared. "It's called tough love, Rocky. I need to be honest with Andria."

Then she stormed off and went inside her room. "THE CAMERA, FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNN!" Flynn ran into her room. "What?" "I need your camera!" CeCe ordered him. "N-n-no, this is ma-ma-mine," he confidently told her. "No exceptions."

CeCe fished through her pocket and handed him two bucks. Flynn smiled. "You can have my camera since you're my sister." "Zip it, Flynn," she snapped. "Now, focus on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Welcome to Girl Talk, an advice show especially for you!" CeCe said while pointing at the camera. "Well, uhm, have you ever had a crush on someone that doesn't like you?"

She paused for nearly a minute, as if waiting for an answer.

"Here's my advice," she said. "Run for your life. He's not worth it, especially if you're working in a cookie shop and you're really tall and your crush is full of sparkles and blonde hair."

"Oh no," CeCe pretentiously exclaimed. "My time's up! See you next week, probably Wednesday, when I finish Googling my enormous pile of homework. Don't wanna be in summer school again!"

Then Flynn closed the camera.

* * *

><p>"So, did you send the tape to Andria?" Rocky asked her nervously. "Yup, I did!" CeCe proudly said. "Okay, good for you," Rocky replied cheerfully. "Now let's go to the cookie shop."<p>

Then they saw Andria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! And I own nothing except my OC, Andria. There might be more OCs to come.**

* * *

><p>"Andria!" CeCe shouted. "So, how are you and Gunther?" "We're great," Andria said excitedly. "In fact, after some girl sent be that tape, we 'talked' and he asked me out!"<p>

"He what?" CeCe and Rocky yelled in unison. The two of them were shocked. This was **not **what they expected to happen. At. All.

CeCe stuttered. "That's..." "Weird," Rocky completed her sentence. "No it's not," Andria objected. "In fact, if you guys have any dates, you can DD with me. Or 3D."

"DD?" CeCe repeated. "3D?" Rocky echoed. "DD means 'double date' while 3D means 'triple date,'" Andria informed them. They both nodded.

"Well, I have a date," Rocky said. "You do?" CeCe asked. Rocky slapped her arm. "I mean, you do!" "But I think I need a chaperon," she said out loud. CeCe smiled. "I'll come with Rocky. I'm her chaperon." "Cool!" Andria said. "We're going to Crusty's tomorrow, 1 p.m. I'll be expecting you two!"

* * *

><p>Rocky and CeCe skipped out to the Jones residence. "I'm shocked you have a date." Rocky fidgeted. "I have a problem with my date though." "What?" CeCe said, worried. "Is he like, mean or something?" "Well," Rocky slowly confessed, "I don't have one!"<p>

CeCe stood up. "What? How could you?" "Well, I'm not the only liar here!" Rocky defended herself.

"Okay, fine," she said. "But if you want to keep this up, you better find a date."

"Hey Rocky and CeCe, what's up?"

It was Deuce. Rocky smirked.** He** was the one.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, thank you!<strong>


End file.
